


I don't really have a title for this other than Sam/Cas soulmates au kiss scene?

by CityofJade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Colors au, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates, dorks being in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofJade/pseuds/CityofJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Cas has wondered at the unseen colors of the world, and for even longer then that he's wondered what it would feel like to finally kiss his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't really have a title for this other than Sam/Cas soulmates au kiss scene?

It's been so long since he's seen Sam. Not since the sweltering heat of August. Not since late nights stargazing and inches of space that felt like miles between tanned skin and Cas' salvation. Longing looks and the itching, burning need to just reach out and entwine their fingers, to stroke soft hair and tell this beautiful boy exactly how he felt.

Not since they said their goodbyes last June. The aftermath of the almost hug a burning _what if_ that haunted him across the college campus and in the sweat-soaked nights where he lay awake, cool sheets mussed and tangled as he wished and hoped and wondered. A question that remained unspoken and answerless. Even as the leaves turned another shade of grey, and cool wind replaced burning gusts of hot air as another summer became autumn.

And now he's here, once again inches away from _him_ , and the world is whiter and brighter than it usually is as snowflakes catch in glossy hair that hovers somewhere between light and dark, and eyes that are a million shades of grey twinkle with mirth.

And he just can't take it anymore. The years are adding up, laughter and longing tallying up in hours, in days, in seconds and months and years. And he can feel it, every wish he had made, every throb of his aching heart. All of the anger and hurt and fear, and the beautiful pain that was loving Sam Winchester. All of it, all at once, and it's the push he needs to do what he has dreamed of doing for so long. Leading up to the terror and pulsing, pounding excitement as he finally leans in. Surprise and want and wariness and _it doesn't matter because I can't live with another what if._

His eyes drift closed as his fingers connect with soft skin, right before there's a soft press of lips against his own, because for this moment he wants to pretend that he's going to be able to see the unknown colors of eyes that have become his own seventh wonder of the world. That this isn't just a moment that he has taken, but a forever that he can keep.

It's so delicate, so slow and gentle, and yet it's chaos. He doesn't know what he's thinking anymore, just that he's feeling and that it's enough for now. It's more than enough, it's everything he could ever need and a glimpse of all that he wants.

Seconds, mere seconds. Years leading up to this precious moment. And it was all worth it. And then he's pulling away and he's so afraid to open his eyes because it's still another hopeless burning _what if_ that he cannot bear to face.

But he can't forget what happened the last time he was haunted by a maybe.

He opens his eyes.

The world is still alarmingly white and bright, but the tumultuous rush of confused disappointment and anticipation and hope and stomach-churning nerves settles into some alien feeling as he gazes at the man before him.

Is this right? Is he dreaming? Are these the greens and blues and golds that he had heard about in wide eyes? Is this the honeyed chestnut hair he had been gazing upon but not really seeing for all these years? What is the color pink and is it the soft tinge of high cheekbones and plush lips?

"Cas?" Sam's voice is a mixture- an echo- of that same disbelief and terrified hope and surprise that he feels. "Are you seeing colors too?"

That cresting peak crescendos and falls around him and his answer is stuck in his throat, so he brings the trembling fingers that had fallen to his side up once more to caress a frostbitten cheek and entangle in long locks.

He's smiling, but that doesn't stop him from leaning in again.

He can't believe that anything ever had.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started writing this months ago, and then my depression got in the way and I stopped writing. I had a whole plot planned out, and whole sorts of dialogue and different scenes scattered about my writing folder for it, but I don't know if I'll ever piece them together in the story I was originally going to write.
> 
> So basically, you can't see color until you touch your soulmate, and Sam and Cas have know each other FOREVER, and secretly been in love with one another, but things got in the way and they never actually touched, skin to skin. (It's a lot more plausible, but I haven't written the story so I'll leave that to your imagination.) So anyway, Dean finally figures out who Cas is pining for and basically threatens him to make a move. And he does. (Also, the reason that Cas know what the colors are is because he basically begged color seeing friends to describe Sam to him.
> 
> Anyway, one day I might write it all, but no promises. Enjoy.  
> (Also I apologize, I know that this really needs editing and that my sentences are too long and that I use too many commas, but I wasn't in the mood to rewrite them. Though I did try to do some editing as I was uploading it, which just made it much messier. Oops.)


End file.
